Gynecologist
by macrotone
Summary: • Tal vez… sólo tal vez, iría más frecuentemente al ginecólogo. Más si era el ginecólogo de su madre. Sasuke&Sakura. AU •


_**Disclaimer applied**__._

**Notas: **_AU. Los personajes tienen entre 20 y 25 años._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna.

* * *

_

**Gynecologist**

_**·**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

Se recargó en el sillón tratando de ponerse más cómodo, pero era obvio que no lo iba a lograr. Movió el pie de arriba abajo haciendo un sonido casi desesperante que hizo que las pocas mujeres que se encontraban en la sala la miraran de manera extraña.

_No es para nada extraño, es lo normal._

Pensó, en un intento de consolarse a sí misma.

Descruzó la pierna derecha para, enseguida, cruzar la otra. Tamborileó el brazo del sillón color hueso con los dedos, ya desesperada. Ya casi le tocaba.

— Haruno Sakura — gritó una señora de cabellos rojos que estaba sentada tras un mostrador en la esquina de la habitación.

No se movió por unos momentos, respiró profundamente, permitiendo que el típico olor a limpio de las consultorios, inundaran sus fosas nasales, acto seguido, se levantó con todo el valor que estaba segura no poseía y se dirigió a la puerta que tenía una placa dorada con letras negras.

— Dr. Uchiha Sasuke — leyó en voz alta el rectángulo que colgaba de la puerta de roble. Tomó aire nuevamente y abrió la puerta de la habitación algo dudosa.

No era como si nunca hubiera ido con el ginecólogo, era más bien que todas habían sido mujeres. Su madre le había recomendado a su ginecólogo cuando su anterior ginecóloga, la Dr. Tzukai, le había informado que no podría dar más consultas por un curso que tomaba el extranjero.

He ahí el meollo del asunto, le daba pena con un hombre.

La habitación era amplia y tenía algunas ventanas que llenaban el interior con la luz del sol. Al fondo, del lado izquierdo había un gran escritorio de madera repleto de papeles, la silla grande de cuero negro estaba detrás del escritorio y una silla más pequilla delante de éste. Del lado derecho estaba un biombo de madera clara decorados de bamboo y aves.

Miró con un poco de preocupación la silla y los instrumentos que el doctor usaría. Como había echo últimamente, respiró y se dio ánimos.

— ¿Dr. Uchiha? — preguntó Sakura con una voz suave y baja al ver que nadie se encontraba en la habitación.

— Hmp — la pelirosa se volteó al escuchar un extraño sonido y se encontró con un joven de cabello y ojos negros como ala de cuervo. Su piel era blanca y se notaba que estaba en forma, a pesar de la camisa color salmón y la bata que llevaba encima — ¿Haruno? — preguntó la voz ronca del hombre.

— Hai — dijo la chica con la voz en hilo y asintiendo estúpidamente con la cabeza.

— Pasa — le señaló la habitación con los papeles que traía en la mano derecha.

Los dos se adentraron en la habitación. El hombre se dirigió hacia el escritorio y ordenó un poco el papeleo. Le indicó a Sakura que se sentara y ella obedeció casi mecánicamente.

— Bien, haremos un chequeo de rutina y un examen pélvico, ¿no es así? — le preguntó con la vista todavía fija en los papeles.

— Sí — le dijo con la misma voz baja que había utilizado. Sakura miró al pelinegro y se quedó casi embelesada. ¿Podía existir semejante espécimen de hombre?

Acto seguido la pesó, midió. Le hizo algunas preguntas y cuando finalizó volvió al escritorio. Sakura miró por la ventana de forma algo ausente.

Reaccionó cuando vio que Sasuke se levantaba de su asiento y le extendía una bata de color azul perfectamente doblada. Ella la tomó con algo de nerviosismo y lo miró con cara interrogativa.

— Puedes cambiarte ahí — señaló con la cabeza el biombo que estaba en la esquina. Sakura asintió lentamente y se dirigió ahí. Caminó despacio hacia el lugar y al ver que el doctor no salía de la habitación se el quedó viendo.

— ¿Qué esperas? — le dijo mirándola de una forma extrañamente penetrante. Sakura frunció el ceño al oír el tono del doctor.

— Hai — respondió al instante y se colocó detrás del biombo y empezó a quitar cada una de sus prendas lentamente, alerta de cualquier movimiento extraño en el entorno. Le ponía nerviosa pensar que estaba desnuda y al otro lado estaba ese hombre.

Se puso la bata y salió con las mejillas arreboladas.

Uchiha le indicó que se sentara en la camilla y con ayuda de un banquillo, se subió en la alta camilla. Tenía las piernas fuertemente cerradas y las manos echas puños sobre sus muslos. Sasuke se acercó con algunos instrumentos médicos y acercó la silla donde se sentaría durante el examen.

— Abre las piernas — Sakura lentamente abrió las piernas, pero no lo suficiente. Sasuke tomó sus rodillas para abrirlas y una corriente eléctrica surcó todo su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose mentalmente.

_Sólo es un examen, nada fuera de lo común._

Se decía.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando el examen hubo terminado. Había sido demasiado incómodo. Habían estado en silencio todo ese rato y ella estaba avergonzada. Jamás en su vida volvería a ir con el ginecólogo de su madre.

Cuando terminó, Sakura rápidamente cerró las piernas y miró por la ventana con tal de no mirar el rostro del pelinegro.

Él fue a revisar unos documentos diciéndole que todo se encontraba perfectamente en orden. Iba a levantarse cuando el doctor la interrumpió.

— Olvide hacer el chequeo de presión arterial, por favor, quédate ahí — le informó, la pelirosa asintió y se quedó quieta, mientras Uchiha tomaba lo que necesitaría.

Se sentó nuevamente en la silla soltando un suspiro cansado, Sakura lo miró atentamente por eso y se preguntó si dormiría bien o si se cuidaba.

Se abofeteó mentalmente al pensar en esas cosas, no es como si le importara, porque además no lo conocía, pero en alguna parte muy dentro de su ser, se preocupaba.

— Acércate — le ordenó, pues estaba muy lejos de él, cómo no, si estaba casi sentada en el respaldo.

Con timidez se acercó sólo un poco.

— Un poco más.

Se acercó unos pocos centímetros más.

— Más — a juzgar por el tono de voz que estaba empleando, Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Recargó las manos en la camilla y se deslizó lo suficiente como para ya no sentir el colchón de la camilla debajo de ella. Oh, oh.

Cerró los ojos pensando que caería en el frío piso del consultorio. Es más, ya lo tenía visualizado, caería, y lloraría de tan apenada que estaba, Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre más guapo que había conocido se burlaría de ella y saldría corriendo de ese lugar para nunca salir de su casa jamás.

Al contrario de toda predicción, las cosas no fueron así, fue mucho pero.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se dios cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su rostro de Sasuke. Sí, no había caído al suelo pero sí en sus piernas.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó de manera apresurada y torpe. Cuando trató de levantarse de encima de él, las grandes manos que estaban acariciando sus muslos la detuvo.

Volteó a ver abajo, vio que sus piernas estaban a ambos lados del muchacho y las blancas manos del hombre hacían círculos en la piel que había quedado al descubierto cuando su bata se corrió hacia arriba. Se sonrojó en demasía y subió el rostro para encontrarse con los negros ojos del Uchiha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke se abalanzó contra ella haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un beso casi salvaje. La mano derecha siguió acariciando el muslo de la muchacha y la izquierda subió a su cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran aún más.

La chica subió sus manos por el amplio pecho del chico, siguió subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca y acariciar el sedoso cabello negro.

Sasuke bajó la mano de su cintura y la puso debajo de su trasero para así levantarla y sentarla en la camilla. Juntos se fueron acostando, haciendo que el pelinegro quedara casi de rodillas encima de ella.

Se separaron para tomar aire. El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba descompasadamente, parecía que en cualquier momento los dos morirían asfixiados.

— Yo no — dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación. Bajó al cuello de la chica y lo lamió y succionó repetidas veces.

Sakura gimió suavemente, gemido interrumpido por los labios de Sasuke que la besaban nuevamente. El chico sonrió durante el beso al ver la desesperación de la pelirosa al querer más.

Ahora era su mano izquierda la que acariciaba su muslo, mientras que la derecha acariciaba la espalda baja de la chica por encima de la bata.

El sonido de una canción inundó el consultorio interrumpiendo a los muchachos. Sakura volteó a su izquierda viendo si con la vista podía encontrar su celular, mientras que Sasuke enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la chica, suspirando algo frustrado por la interrupción.

— Tengo que irme — le dijo la pelirosa al pelinegro que la miró de una forma diferente, con deseo y algo más.

— Está bien — Sasuke le dio un casto beso en los labios y se paró de encima de ella, ayudando a Sakura a enderezarse.

Sakura se peinó un poco el pelo y se acomodó la bata que estaba toda arrugada por el movimiento de ambos.

Fue detrás del biombo y se cambió rápidamente, revisó se celular y comprobó que la llamada que los había interrumpido a Sasuke y a ella era de su madre.

_Casi me acuesto con el ginecólogo de mi madre._

Sintió la cara caliente al recordar lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, de seguro estaba sonrojada. Se alisó un poco más el pelo con los dedos y salió.

Sasuke estaba revisando nuevamente unos papeles detrás de su escritorio.

Cuando ella salió, el pelinegro la volteó a ver y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella caminando como si estuviera al acecho. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la tomó por la cintura y la besó de una manera más lenta y pausada.

Sakura al instante le correspondió y colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, mientras que Sasuke movió las manos de la cintura a la cara de la chica, acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas de ésta.

Se separaron cuando el aire les empezó a hacer falta.

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente al ver que la chica se sonrojaba. Le dio un último beso en la frente y se separó de ella.

— Nos vemos en la próxima consulta — le dijo con un tono comprometedor y sensual.

La pelirosa se sonrojó nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez, iría más frecuentemente al ginecólogo.

Más si era el ginecólogo de su madre.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer, así que salió esto. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba viendo un programa de esos de problemas médicos y eso, jaja, ¿extraño, no?_

_¿Bueno o malo?_

_**¿Review? =)**_

_Hasta la próxima._


End file.
